Viva Las Vegas
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Jeannie goes on a vacation to the big city of lights with the Bellows to see Elvis live in concert. That's when all of a sudden she meets a couple of orphan children. Episode seven in season six of IDOJ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Airport

Jeannie held her hair up and finished vomiting inside the toilet. She was about two months pregnant now and she had been having the worst case of morning sickness when she woke up as well as before she went to bed. Jeannie groaned wishing that she could perform magic to make it go away. However she knew that she couldn't, and in a few more months when her stomach would be larger she wouldn't even be able to do magic at all. As Jeannie flushed the toilet, stood up, and walked out of the bathroom she saw something that made her feel even worse.

"Alright puppy, it's time to get in your carrier now because we're going on a little trip and you're going on your own vacation to the kennels." Mrs. Bellows said while she bent down and hoisted Spot up inside her arms while the little puppy started to struggle out of her arms as well as howl and whimper. Mrs. Bellows still managed to place him inside the carrier and shut the door behind him.

"Spot!" Jeannie cried with a horrified gasp.

"Don't worry Jeannie, he's going to be alright. It's just that they don't allow dogs at the hotel." Doctor Bellows told her with a shake of his head before she bobbed her head and blinked her eyes turning her puppy into a black and white kitten.

"What about cats?" she questioned him as the tiny kitten gave out a little meow.

"Jeannie, he meant that they don't allow pets of any kind." Mrs. Bellows told her. "Now come on change him back, we already made an appointment with the kennel." She said as Jeannie heaved a heavy and reluctant sigh before she blinked her eyes again and turned the kitten back into a whimpering, frightened, and trembling little puppy.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bellows, I just don't like the idea of my dog being left alone in a cage all the time. You know how much he hates that." She told her.

"Don't worry Jeannie, Spot will have plenty of time out of his cage to run and play with the other dogs. It'll be like spending a couple of weeks at the dog park. Not to mention that he'll have plenty of food and water and love attention. Now come on let's go. We'll miss our plane if we don't hurry and we still have to drop him off. Do you have everything packed?" she asked her as Jeannie nodded.

"Yes, it's already in the trunk of the car." She told her while she turned and pointed towards the front door.

"Good, let's go or we'll be late." Doctor Bellows said before Mrs. Bellows picked up Spot's carrier by the handle and carried him out the door while the other two followed her outside.

 _…_

Once they arrived at the airport, Doctor Bellows parked his car inside the parking lot. Then all three of them got out of the car and headed towards the building together. "Does everybody have all of their luggage?" he asked them as the other two silently nodded. "And what about the you know what?" he questioned referring to Jeannie's bottle since there would only be one bed inside their hotel room.

"Yes, that's one of the first things I packed." She replied with a nod.

"Good, do you have your ID Jeannie?" Doctor Bellows asked her.

"Alfred, how can she have her ID when she can't even be photographed?" his wife asked him.

"Oh that is no problem." Jeannie said before she bobbed her head and blinked a card inside her back pocket as Mrs. Bellows grinned at her.

"Clever thinking Jeannie." She told her while they entered the building together.

"I think I have to use the restroom." Jeannie said.

"I do too but we will as soon as we get through security. Then we'll meet him down at baggage." Mrs. Bellows told her.

"Mrs. Bellows, I have to admit that I am a little nervous. I have never flown on a plane before." Jeannie said.

"Oh it's alright Jeannie, there's nothing to it. It's like a magic carpet but it has an engine." Mrs. Bellows told her.

"What if I get airsick?" Jeannie questioned her anxiously.

"Believe me Jeannie there is nothing to feel embarrassed or nervous about. Besides you're two months pregnant. We're used to you getting sick by now. Now come on let's go ahead and check ourselves in. We'll have lunch on the airplane." Mrs. Bellows told her before all three of them turned around and walked away.

 _…_

Jeannie and the Bellows boarded the plane together. "Would you like the window seat Jeannie?" Mrs. Bellows asked her as Jeannie nodded before she sat down next to the window and buckled herself in while Mrs. Bellows sat down next to her and her husband sat down on the other side of her.

"Please make sure to buckle your seatbelts since flight two-seventeen to Nevada is about to takeoff." The flight attendant announced while Jeannie watched out the window as the airplane started heading for the runway. Before she knew it the plane was gathering speed and taking off into the air. Doctor Bellows put on his reading glasses and started reading his book while his wife started working on her crossword puzzle.

Jeannie just simply heaved a deep and heavy sigh since she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She was getting hungry and hoped that the food cart would be making its way towards them soon, but she had found her thoughts were constantly drifting back to Spot. Even though Mrs. Bellows had assured her that he would be alright and the people at the kennel would take very good care of him, she still worried about him very much. She also thought about her own husband and her best friend Roger Healey and how much she had loved and missed them both. With another little sigh she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Phone Call

"Jeannie, Jeannie wake up." Mrs. Bellows whispered softly as Jeannie yawned, stretched, and started opening her eyes.

"Yes Mrs. Bellows?" she questioned.

"Lunch is ready, and we want to know what you would like to have." Mrs. Bellows told her."

"Oh some taco salad, some apple juice, and a bowl of chocolate ice cream sounds nice." She said.

"Well I'm sorry Mam, but the only thing that we have is apple juice." The cart lady said.

"That is not a problem. I can take care of it." Jeannie said before she folded her arms, bobbed her head, and blinked her eyes making her requested food appear on the tiny little table in front of her. That's when all of a sudden the woman fell over and onto the floor with a thud.

"Oh dear." Doctor Bellows said realizing exactly how the woman felt since Jeannie had made him faint several hundred times in the past before he knew that she was a genie.

 _…_

"Jeannie!" Mrs. Bellows snapped inside a whisper before she grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her over to the side once they had gotten off the airplane. "How many times do Alfred and I have to remind you not to do magic in public!? Especially in front of strangers!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bellows, I didn't mean to. It's just that I really had a craving for tacos and ice cream and I forgot." Jeannie whispered back at her before Mrs. Bellows heaved a heavy sigh.

"That's alright dear. Just try to be more careful in the future that's all." She told her. "Now come on let's go down by the baggage claim and go collect our luggage before we miss our bus." She said before she started walking away. That's when Jeannie caught a glimpse of the window out of the corner of her eye and an excited grin stretched a crossed her face while gave a gasp of astonishment and bewilderment at the brightly lighted city in front of her.

While she and the Bellows went down to the baggage claim to collect their luggage she heard the song Viva Las Vegas by Elvis Presley being played inside the airport in the background. The tune was still stuck in her head while they walked down to the bus stop together. Then all three of them sat down on top of the bench and sat their bags down on the ground in front of them. About twenty to thirty minutes later the bus pulled up to the curb and picked them up before driving them to the hotel.

It was a very beautiful hotel and one of the most beautiful ones that Jeannie had ever seen. That's when suddenly Doctor Bellows walked up to the front desk and checked them in. They were going to be staying up in room eleven. "Wee!" Jeannie exclaimed excitedly before she fell back down on top of the bed.

"Uh Jeannie, I don't mean to be rude. But that's our bed." Doctor Bellows told her.

"Oh I know that Doctor Bellows." She began as she sat up again. "I just want to unpack first. Then I want to call Anthony and let him know that we made it." She explained before she folded her arms, bobbed her head, and blinked her eyes. The dresser drawers automatically opened and Jeannie's suitcase unzipped before her clothes started levitating out of her bag and folding themselves before lying themselves down inside the drawers.

"Honestly Jeannie, you really should learn to unpack and fold clothes like the rest of us. After all, pretty soon you're not going to have any of your powers left at all until the baby's born." Mrs. Bellows told her.

"Well you know what they say, old habits die hard." Her husband told her before Jeannie leaned back and reached for the telephone and then she started dialing Tony's number. She picked the phone up and held it to her ear and waited for it to ring a few times before Tony finally picked up.

"Hello?" he answered as Jeannie smiled brightly with excitement as soon as she heard his voice.

"Hello Master it's Jeannie!" she cried.

"Well hello there Jeannie." He replied.

"You'll never guess where I am right now!?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, Las Vegas." Tony said as Jeannie nodded.

"Mhm!" she told him happily. "We just got here, our plane landed here about an hour ago." She said.

"Well that's great, I'm glad that everything went alright and according to plan. Do you want to say hello to Roger?" he wondered.

"Yes, I would love to speak to Roger Healey!" she exclaimed excitedly as Tony chuckled.

"Alright hold on a second I'll get him for you. He's just coming out of the bathroom." He told her. "Hey Rog! Jeannie's on the phone!" he called and Jeannie waited a few moments for Roger to pick up.

"Hello Roger Healey, it's Jeannie." She told him.

"I know. Tony just told me. So how have you been?" he asked her.

"Oh I've been alright, but I really miss you and Anthony." She told him.

"I know, and we miss you too sweetheart." He told her. "So, I hear you're in Vegas now?  
he questioned her.

"Yes, we're going to see Elvis live in concert. Plus we're probably going to go visiting some malls, museums and some casinos." She told him.

"Yeah, you can't go to Vegas without checking some of them out." He said. "Well listen, I have to go but you have a great time alright? And if you happen to meet any single and beautiful women promise me that you'll give them my number." He told her as Jeannie giggled.

"Alright Roger Healey, I promise." She told him.

"Okay you take care of yourself sweetheart, love you and make sure that you send us a postcard." He said.

"Alright Roger Healey I will. I love you too in a sisterly friendship way, and make sure to give my love to Anthony." She said.

"Alright I will. Goodbye." He told her before they both hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Children

 _Good, I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. Isn't Jeannie's friendship sisterly relationship with Roger Healey just as cute as her romantic one with Tony? I think so. And it will get even cuter a couple of episodes later, and the cutest as soon as the baby is born and he becomes Uncle Roger. There's still awhile to go until that happens, but it'll go faster than it would in real life since we're already at month two of her pregnancy. Anyway, you still haven't told me whether you think that she's going to have a boy or a girl._

 _Please tell me I am very curious. Unless you're the one who voted boy in the poll. Anyway, guess you all will have to just wait and see because my lips are sealed. Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the good reviews on each of these episodes!_

Amanda, Jeannie, and Doctor Bellows got into their bathing suits and headed down towards the pool together. Just as Jeannie was bending down and unstrapping her sandals she realized that another man was staring at her. "Hey, you're beautiful. What's your name gorgeous?" he asked her as she slowly stood up again and shook her head.

"No, Jeannie." She told him.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Jeannie. I hope you don't think I'm being too forward but you're just about the hottest woman that I ever saw." He told her.

"Really?" she questioned him before she placed her hand on top of her forehead. "I feel cool as a cucumber." She said as he grinned at her.

"Beautiful and she's got a sense of humor." He said.

"Excuse me sir, but this woman is married and she's got a friend that's like a brother to her. Both of them are very overprotective of her and either one of them or both of them would probably knock you out for the count if they found out that you were trying to make a pass at her." Mrs. Bellows told him.

"Oh. Now you tell me." He said while glancing down at the lack of his muscles before he turned around and walked away.

"Honestly the nerve of some men, you would have thought that he would have noticed that you're wearing a wedding ring on your finger." Mrs. Bellows said with a roll of her eyes while her husband simply just chuckled. "And just what do you find so amusing and interesting?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry Amanda, I was just wondering what that man would like if Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey got ahold of him." He told her.

"There wouldn't be much left of him. There's hardly any of him now. He was as skinny as a stick." She replied while they finished taking off their shoes and placing their other items on top of the chair and started heading towards the water. That's when Jeannie caught a glimpse of a couple of children by themselves towards the shallow end of the pool.

The boy who was quite a bit larger and skinnier than the girl had short brown hair and light blue eyes. The girl had looked just like him except for the fact that she had brown eyes and freckles all over her cheeks. "Hello there." Jeannie began smiling warmly at them but the girl just simply gave a rather large gasp while she hid behind her brother. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." She reassured them.

"Our mommy and daddy told us that we shouldn't trust strangers." The little girl told her.

"Well that's a very good rule to follow. But I was just wondering where your mommy and daddy were." Jeannie said.

"We don't know." The boy told her. "They left us here a few days ago and they never came back." He said.

"Well, what are your names?" Jeannie asked them.

"I'm Peter and this is my little sister Sarah." He replied.

"Those are lovely names! How old are you?" she wondered.

"I'm twelve and Sarah just turned seven a few weeks ago." He told her while he pointed to his chest and then over his shoulder at Sarah.

"Well Peter, my name is Jeannie Nelson and I'm a friend." She told them. "Why don't you stay with me and my friends?" she suggested.

"Alright." Peter replied.

"Don't go away, I'll be right back." She told them before she turned around and hurried away back over to Doctor and Mrs. Bellows.

"Well hello there Jeannie, back so soon?" Mrs. Bellows asked her while she smiled brightly at her.

"Yes, because I'm afraid that I have a little problem." She told them. "I just met these two sweet and adorable children named Peter and Sarah and their parents just left them all alone." She explained.

"Really? You mean that they have been abandoned?" Mrs. Bellows inquired as Jeannie nodded and bit her lip.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." She replied.

"Alfred this is serious, we should call the police." She told him.

"I agree, I'll go back up to our room and call them. Jeannie, Amanda, you stay down here with the children and keep a close eye on them so that they don't get frightened and wander off." He told them as Jeannie nodded again.

"Yes, of course Master." She told him since Tony had left her temporarily in his and his wife's care. That's when all of a sudden he turned around and walked away.

 _…._

"Ah yes, yes I see." Doctor Bellows said with a nod while he continued talking on the phone. "Well thank you for all of your help." He said when all of a sudden his wife opened the door and entered the room. "Goodbye." He said as he hung up and then turned his head back around to look at her. "What are you doing here? Where's Jeannie?" he asked her.

"I told her to stay down at the pool with the kids." She told him.

"Oh good. Hopefully she won't get into any trouble though being down there all alone and unsupervised." He said.

"What happened Alfred? What did the policeman say?" she asked him nervously but he just simply shook his head at her.

"I'm afraid that it isn't good news. Peter and Sarah were left here one rainy night when their parents went to go to the grocery store. However once they finally made it there, there was a robbery and neither of their parents made it." He told her.

"How terrible! Peter and Sarah are orphans?" she questioned him.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." He replied.

"Well Alfred this is going to break their hearts. How are we going to tell them that their parents are never going to come back?" she asked him.

"I don't know. All I know that it won't be easy. And I honestly can't believe that nobody ever did until now Come on Amanda, we better go back down to the pool. I'll find some way to break it to them, don't worry." He told her before they both turned around and left the room shutting and locking the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Despair

 _Thanks again I'm glad that you enjoy reading them, I'll keep that in mind. Oh and there's going to be a very cute and romantic part between Tony and Jeannie a couple episodes from now. By the way, the poll looks very interesting right now. One vote for boy and one vote for girl. I wonder who's going to be right,.. actually I KNOW who's going to be right and since it's fifty-fifty right now of course I think it's safe to say that one of you is lol._

Doctor and Mrs. Bellows walked back down to the pool and bumped into Jeannie. "Jeannie where are Peter and Sarah? I have to talk to you about something very important." She told her.

"What is it Mrs. Bellows?" Jeannie asked her.

"It's about Peter's and Sarah's parents. I'm afraid that they are no longer alive." She told her.

"That's right Jeannie. Peter and Sarah don't have any parents. They're orphans." Doctor Bellows told her with a shake of his head.

"Oh dear." Jeannie said with a gasp while she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bellows." Peter began as he and his little sister returned from the restrooms. "Did you find our parents?" he asked them before Jeannie bent down in front of them.

"Listen to me darling, I'm sure that your parents loved you very much but I'm afraid that they aren't coming back for you. They had to go somewhere else." She told them.

"Oh, where's that?" Peter asked her.

"Heaven." She replied.

"You mean that they died?" he asked her as she nodded sadly at him.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." She began. "But don't worry. We're going to take really good care of you. You and your sister will stay with us until we figure out a solution of where you're going to stay." She reassured him.

"Yes and how would you like to go miniature golfing with us?" Mrs. Bellows suggested.

"No thank you, I think I would just rather go back to the hotel room." He told her before he turned around and slowly started walking away hanging his head.

"Oh dear, the poor little boy." Jeannie said while placing her hand up to her mouth. "If only Spot would have been allowed to come. He would have had no trouble in cheering him up." She said.

"Who's Spot?" Sarah asked her finally speaking up for the first time.

"Oh he's my puppy dog. I found him as a stray." She told her before suddenly she felt an imaginary lightbulb light up over her head. "I have an idea! I'll blink him here!" she cried while she started folding her arms before the Bellows grabbed her by each of them.

"Uh,.. we better go upstairs and check on Peter and make sure that he's alright. After all, the poor boy has been left on his own for too much of a long time already." Doctor Bellows said as Sarah giggled.

"What did she mean that she would blink him here? She's silly." She said.

"Well let's just say that she spends a lot of her time with her bottle." Doctor Bellows told her as the little girl giggled again.

"But she's not a baby!" she exclaimed.

"No, but I'm going to be having one in several more months." Jeannie told her.

"Really?" Sarah inquired.

"Yes she is and that's why she needs to go upstairs and lie down and get some rest." Mrs. Bellows said.

"But I'm not tired!" Jeannie cried indignantly. "Besides, I thought that we were going to go play miniature golf!"

"We'll go if Peter feels up to it. Now come on Jeannie, maybe in the meantime you and Sarah can watch some television together." Doctor Bellows told her as he and his wife led her away.

 _….._

Jeannie and Sarah laid on top of the Bellows' bed with their heads back against the pillow watching Gilligan's Island. Jeannie heaved a heavy sigh while Doctor Bellows entered the bedroom putting on his jacket. "Is something the matter Jeannie?" he asked her.

"It's just that I've seen this show over a million times and they never manage to get off the island." She said when suddenly Doctor Bellows picked up the television remote and turned it off.

"Well right now it's time for dinner. Peter said that tomorrow if the weather's nice he'll want to play miniature golf with us. And maybe we can even check out some museums." He told her.

"Who's going to watch the children when we go to the concert though?" Mrs. Bellows asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, nobody will have to watch them." Jeannie began with a grin and a shake of her head. "I know where I can get ahold of some extra tickets." She told her.

"Yes, I just bet that you do." Mrs. Bellows began as Jeannie and Sarah both sat up. "Well Sarah do you have to go to the bathroom before we leave?" she asked her as the little girl nodded before she leapt up from the bed and hurried down the hallway. "Alright Jeannie, now remember no tricks." Mrs. Bellows warned inside a whisper while she pointed a finger at her.

"Oh, I promise." Jeannie said as she sat up and raised her hand up in the air. "But what's going to happen to the children?" she wondered.

"I'm sorry Jeannie, I really wish that I could tell you the answer to that but for now I just don't know." Mrs. Bellows told her with a shake of her head. "All I know is that I dread the idea of sending them to an orphanage. Don't worry though, Alfred and I will think of something. Right now I want you to get your coat and shoes on. Alfred's already made our dinner reservations." She told her as Jeannie nodded before she stood up and walked out of the room. That's when Mrs. Bellows heaved a sad little sigh and turned around and started walking towards the window and glancing up at the moon. "What am I going to do?" she wondered aloud to herself.

 **To Be Continued,..**

 **End of Part One**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Believing in the Impossible

The next afternoon Jeannie and Amanda went to the mall together while Doctor Bellows took the children back to the hotel. "Maybe I'll buy something for Anthony and Roger Healey while we're here like a little souvenir or something." Jeannie said.

"That's a good idea Jeannie and I'll go ahead and get something for Peter and Sarah. I'm sure that I could always find some toys for them that they would enjoy playing with. Maybe get some action figures for Peter and some dolls for Sarah." Mrs. Bellows said when suddenly Jeannie remembered something.

"When I was on the telephone with Roger Healey last night he told me that he wanted me to send him a postcard." She said.

"Well I'm sure we can find some of those. You can find a nice card to send them both." Mrs. Bellows told her.

"Oh I do wish that Peter and Sarah could come home with us. They both are such wonderful children." Jeannie said heaving a sad little sigh.

"Well it's interesting that you brought that up Jeannie because I was thinking about taking them in myself. As long as it was alright with Alfred. We always wanted children but I'm afraid that we never did." Mrs. Bellows told her.

"Then why couldn't you?" Jeannie wondered.

"It's because I have a problem with my ovaries. They don't work the way they're supposed to." Mrs. Bellows explained.

"Oh dear, that's terrible!" Jeannie exclaimed but Mrs. Bellows just simply shrugged at her.

"That's the way life is sometimes Jeannie. It's just something that can't be helped." She told her.

"Well you can babysit my child anytime you want to. Every woman deserves to hold a sweet little baby inside her arms." Jeannie told her as Mrs. Bellows smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you Jeannie. I really appreciate it. And the good news is that Peter and Sarah would finally have a loving time and I'm sure that they would love helping take care of the baby as much as we would. You know you should get some things for it while you're here." She told her.

"How can I when I don't even know if it'll be a boy or a girl yet?" Jeannie asked her.

"Well I mean the basic necessities like bottles, pacifiers, and diapers. You could also buy some clothes for it that could work for either gender." Mrs. Bellows suggested as Jeannie nodded in agreement.

"Yes that is a good idea. I wonder if cloth diapers or disposable is the best way to go." She said.

"I would personally go with the cloth diapers because they're less expensive and reusable if you and Colonel Nelson plan to have more children." Mrs. Bellows told her as Jeannie nodded again.

"Oh yes we certainly do. We want at least two and maybe even three or four." She replied before she turned around and walked away.

 _…_

"Peter, Sarah, I've got a surprise for you." Mrs. Bellows said as she entered the hotel room with her arms full of bags. Both of the children hurried over towards the front door to greet her.

"What did you get us?" Sarah asked her anxiously with a grin.

"Well for you Sarah I got you a brand new baby doll and a couple of new Barbie dolls. And I got some army men for you to play with Peter." Mrs. Bellows replied.

"Thank you Mrs. Bellows." Peter and Sarah chorused at exactly the same time when all of a sudden Jeannie entered the room.

"I think I'm going to start filling out my postcard now so I can get it sent in the mail." She said while she turned around and walked down the hallway and the children started playing with their new toys.

"Uh Alfred, can I please speak with you outside for a moment?" Mrs. Bellows asked him.

"Sure." He replied with a nod as they stepped out on the balcony together before his wife shut the door behind him.

"Listen Alfred, I've been thinking about the children and I was just wondering, could we keep them?" she asked him.

"Gee Amanda I don't know. We're a little too old to be raising children." He told her.

"But that's the beauty of it. They're older children and we won't have to go through the baby and toddler years except when we're babysitting for Colonel Nelson. Besides, these poor children need a home. And they deserve to be raised by people that love them." She said.

"Well, I agree with you about that much and I'll go ahead and think about it." He told her.

"Good. That's something that we can talk about over dinner tonight. Jeannie offered to watch the kids and put them to bed for us while we go out to eat." She said.

"That's marvelous, I'll go ahead and make the reservation." He told her before he turned around and went back inside.

 _…._

Jeannie made sure that Peter and Sarah had used the bathroom and brushed their teeth before she tucked them into bed. "Can you tell us a bedtime story Jeannie?" Sarah asked her. "Pretty please? With sugar on top?" she pleaded as Jeannie smiled warmly down at her and sat down on the foot of her bed.

"Of course I can. I could use all the practice that I can get." She told her.

"What story are you going to tell us about?" Peter wondered.

"It's a story about Aladdin and his lamp." She replied while Sarah grinned up at her.

"I know that story. A genie comes out of the lamp after he rubs it doesn't it?" she inquired.

"That's right." Jeannie replied softly with a nod.

"Sort of like your name." Sarah said while Peter glanced over at Jeannie's bottle.

"That's funny. That looks like something that a genie would come out of." He said.

"Are you a genie?" Sarah whispered out of complete astonishment and amazement.

"Don't be ridiculous Sarah, there are no such things as genies. They're like witches." Her brother told her.

"If God, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny can be real then so can genies." Sarah said. "Right Jeannie?" she asked her as Jeannie just simply smiled at her.

"Well I believe that anything is possible." She told her before she started to tell her the story. "Now once upon a time,.."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; A Day at the Circus

The following morning Jeannie woke up, showered, and went down to breakfast with the Bellows and the children. Luckily for her neither one of them saw her smoke inside her bottle the previous night. "Now Jeannie tonight Amanda is going to watch the children so you and I can go to the casino after dark." Doctor Bellows told her.

"That's right and after we're finished eating our breakfast we're going to put on our bathing suits and go swimming and then all five of us are going to go to the circus." Mrs. Bellows said with a rather large grin.

"Oh really? I love the circus! My master takes me there all the time!" Jeannie exclaimed.

"Your master?" Peter questioned with uncertainty.

"Oh, that's just a nickname that I call him." Jeannie explained while biting her lip nervously and turning her head to look out the window as Peter scrunched up his face with confusion and started to think whispering to himself.

"I don't like the circus." Sarah began. "All of the clowns there are scary." She finished.

"Well don't worry we'll be sitting far enough away from them that you'll hardly get a chance to see them anyway." Doctor Bellows reassured her.

"I love the clowns at the circus. They're very funny, and they're my favorite part besides getting to see the lions and tigers." Peter said.

"Lions, and tigers, and bears oh my!" Mrs. Bellows exclaimed.

"I know that movie! That's The Wizard of Oz! That's my favorite movie in the whole entire world!" Sarah cried excitedly while she jumped up and down inside her chair.

"Oh mine too! My master and I watch it all the time!" Jeannie exclaimed before she and Sarah started singing Somewhere Over the Rainbow together.

"I want to be Dorothy this year for Halloween." Sarah had told her once they had finished singing.

"That's a _great_ idea for a costume!" Jeannie told her.

"Yes, I agree with that very much Jeannie but right now we have to finish eating so we can catch our bus." Mrs. Bellows said.

"I like riding the bus. I ride the bus to school all the time." Sarah began. "I also go to church, ballet and Girl Scouts." She told them.

"Oh you're in Girl Scouts? I think if my baby turns out to be a girl I'll sign her up when she's older." Jeannie said.

"I'm in Boy Scouts." Peter said while he raised his hand into the air.

"And I think that it's marvelous that you go to church to learn about God and Jesus. Anthony takes me there on Christmas Eve and Easter. I used to follow the Islam religion when I lived in Baghdad but since I've lived in America with my master I've converted to Christianity. Do you go to Sunday school?" Jeannie asked Sarah before she nodded while they finished eating their breakfast together.

"And what grade are you in at school?" she wondered.

"I'm in first and Peter's in Junior High." She replied while they headed towards the door together.

"Yeah and I hate it since I'm not a morning person." He told her.

"I'm sure that you learn an awful lot though." Jeannie said as they both nodded silently in response before walking out the door together.

 _….._

As soon as they got back to the hotel the telephone started ringing. "I'll get it!" Jeannie exclaimed before she quickly hurried over to the phone and picked it up to answer it. "Hello?" she questioned.

"Hello Jeannie, it's your old buddy Rog." He replied.

"Hello Roger Healey, I figured that it was either you or Anthony calling. I mailed out your postcard today." Jeannie told him.

"That's good. I figured that you would be back from dinner by now and I was wondering how you we're enjoying Vegas so far." He explained.

"Oh it is lovely! We met these two adorable orphan children named Peter and Sarah and so far we've taken them to play mini golf and earlier today we took them swimming and then to the circus." She told him.

"Well that's great." He said.

"Yes and tonight Mrs. Bellows is going to stay here with them and put them to bed and Doctor Bellows and I are going out to the casino." She told him.

"Now I really wish that I was in your shoes. Well listen, Tony's here and I imagine you want to talk to him before you go out, but you should drop by and visit us sometime." He said.

"Alright I will." Jeannie told him with a nod.

"Alright, you take care sweetheart. Have a great night tonight and I'll talk to you soon. I love you and here's Tony." He said as Jeannie smiled before Tony came onto the phone a few moments later.

"Hello?" he inquired.

"Hello darling." Jeannie said.

"Oh hello Jeannie, I just got finished talking to Roger and it sounds like you had a busy day." He told her.

"Oh yes, but Peter and Sarah are _wonderful_ children and they both learn a lot in school and in Sunday school and take ballet and are in Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts. How's Texas?" she asked him.

"It's great, but rather lonely without you. Even Roger's been depressed. Usually he eats like a horse but I'm having a really hard time getting him to eat anything." Tony told her.

"Aww,.. you mean he really misses me that much?" she asked him.

"Yes of course he does. Next to me you're his best friend in the whole entire world. He probably cares about you just as much as I do even though it's in a different way. I look forward to getting your postcard though, and please just remember not to do anything that you'll regret when you're at the casino." He told her as a playful grin stretched a crossed her face.

"Oh don't worry, I would never do something like that Master." She told him.

"Come on now Jeannie I mean it. No funny business." He warned.

"I am sorry Master but I have to go now, Doctor Bellows is putting on his coat now. I love you very much and give my love to Roger Healey." She told him before she hung up the phone.

"Jeannie!" Tony cried frantically at the sound of the dial tone before Roger walked back over to him as he hung up the phone.

"What happened?" he wondered.

"Nothing. It's what's about to happen that worries me." Tony replied anxiously.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Midnight Phone Call

 _I'm SO sorry this is so late but I had a very busy day and I was posting my latest Harry Snape story. Anyway, thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and as you can see I took your advice about Jeannie talking to Tony last. I generally do listen to suggestions like that unless it's just pure hate and flames or something like that. This is sort of a random thought but I actually really do like Jeannie's name (as well as Tony's) and I think it's very pretty. A lot prettier than her real name Fawzia._

 _Or so I've read that that's her real name. I didn't like the fact that they changed the status that she wasn't born a genie later on in the series and so in the next episode when Jeannie II comes back, it is revealed that she is her half-sister instead of her fraternal twin sister or whatever she is supposed to be. That's one episode before she goes to visit Tony and Roger in Texas._

 _By the way, as I stated before. This show was written and ended years and years before I was even born so I am doing my best in making the time period accurate since I still love it so much. I've been doing my research and talking to my about certain things that I'm not sure about so I hope you think that I'm doing a good job with that. Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

 _(Oh and I just found out that Barbra Eden actually knew Elvis Presley. How ironic is that lol love his music)_

Doctor Bellows and Jeannie walked into the casino together. That's when all of a sudden Doctor Bellows pulled her aside. "Now Jeannie, it's against my better judgement and Amanda might come to hate me for this but I couldn't help it." He began in a whisper. "Do you think that you could help me win some money tonight? After all, that way I could make sure that Peter and Sarah are financially covered and then we'll have a better chance of adopting them. I'm also thinking about buying my wife that puppy that she always wanted. Then how mad at me could she possibly get?" he questioned.

"Yes Master!" Jeannie exclaimed excitedly with a nod before extending her thumb into the air while Doctor Bellows just simply grinned at her.

"Good. But you better keep it down. Peter's already suspicious about you calling Colonel Nelson your master and he's seen the bottle that we keep in our room. Why it wouldn't surprise me a bit if he's starting to put two and two together. I mean he is a very smart little boy." He said.

"I'm sorry Doctor Bellows, but does it really matter if the children know that I am a genie? Because I really don't think that it would do them very much harm. I don't think that they'll say anything." She told him.

"Of course not. It's everybody else in the world that worries me. And now I know exactly how Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey felt trying to keep you a secret from me for all of those years. Now let's go, I'm feeling lucky tonight!" he exclaimed excitedly before he grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

 _…._

Roger Healey was on his way back from the bathroom when he realized that Tony was still pacing the living room floor. "What are you still doing up? It's after midnight. Aren't you going to bed?" he wondered before Tony stopped and looked at him.

"Rog! I can't go to bed now! Jeannie's loose in Las Vegas, and she's out in a casino with Doctor Bellows right now! Don't you realize how much trouble that she could get into!?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, you're right." Roger replied with a nod of his head. "Do you know what you need?" he asked him.

"What?" Tony inquired.

"A genie." Roger replied.

"Oh come on Rog, it's not just the money and gambling that I'm worried about. Lots of men roam around at night especially at those kinds of places and they would do anything in their power to take advantage of her." He said.

"Really?" Roger questioned him with uncertainty.

"Yes." Tony replied.

"Well that settles it then, we're going to Nevada." Roger told him with a nod.

"What!? Roger are you crazy!? We can't do that! We're on a mission and besides, how would we even get there?" Tony questioned him.

"I don't know but frankly I don't care!" he snapped.

"Come on Rog, don't be so hasty. I mean after all Jeannie is with Doctor Bellows and I'm sure that he wouldn't let anybody hurt her." Tony told him.

"You forget, it's not just Jeannie that we have to protect. She's pregnant and since she's like my sister that makes the baby inside of her like my future niece or nephew." He said.

"You're right." Tony realized as he turned over to look at him. "But what are we going to do? Jeannie's gone so she can't blink us there." He said.

"No, but Jeannie said that Mrs. Bellows is back at the hotel with Peter and Sarah tonight. I'll go ahead and call her." Roger told him before he started making his way towards the telephone. "Oh great, I must really love Jeannie if I'm willing to risk being thrown out of the space program for her." He said.

"Yeah, tell me about." Tony agreed with a nod. "But hers and the baby's safety means more to me than anything else in the world." He said as Roger picked up the telephone and started dialing the hotel number.

"Yeah, me too." He said before the telephone started to ring and a few moments later Mrs. Bellows picked up and answered it.

"Hello?" she said with uncertainty.

"Hello Mrs. Bellows this is Roger Healey." He began.

"Roger Healey? What in the world are you doing calling so late? Why it's after midnight where you are and you and Colonel Nelson should be in bed since you have a lot of work to get done." She said before Tony who was listening nearby grabbed the phone from Roger.

"We called because we're worried about Jeannie that's why." He told her.

"Jeannie? Jeannie's fine she's out with Alfred right now." She assured him.

"Yes but do you know where she's at?" Tony questioned her.

"Yes she's at a casino. I thought she told you both that earlier. I was here listening to her when she mentioned it." She replied before Roger grabbed the phone back from Tony.

"Hello!? She's a genie! Don't you realize how dangerous it is to bring a genie into a casino!?" he hollered.

"Well look who's talking." Tony muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes.

"Besides that the woman is pregnant and what if she gets hurt!? Did you ever stop and think about that!?" he shouted angrily.

"Colonel Healey please calm down, Jeannie is perfectly fine. Alfred won't let anything happen to her or the baby I promise you that." She reassured him as Tony took the phone again.

"I'm sorry about that Mrs. Bellows, Roger's brotherly instincts are starting to kick in. Anyway, we're only concerned that's all." Tony told her as Roger quickly grabbed the phone back.

"Yeah! And we want the next flight to Nevada!" he cried adamantly.

"Oh come on Colonel Healey, you know as well as I know that you and Colonel Nelson can't do that. You're on a very important mission and you'll get tossed out of the space program if you just suddenly abort it like that. Look, I'll make sure that Jeannie gives you both a call tomorrow morning since it'll probably be even later when she gets back. Now please for heaven's sake calm down and get some rest. You're really blowing this way more out of proportion than you need to be doing." Mrs. Bellows told him as Tony took the phone from him one last time.

"Thank you Mrs. Bellows, that's all I ask." He told her.

"You're welcome Colonel Nelson, now goodnight." She said before she heaved a heavy sigh and hung up the phone with a roll of her eyes before turning around and walking away.

 _Hehe, I have to be going to bed myself soon so I decided to cut it here. I just sort of threw this part in here last minute because I thought that it was a really cute idea. Brother Roger is so cute isn't he?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The Secret's Out

 _Thank you and here's the next chapter and there's only a couple more of them left so I hope you enjoy it! I SHOULD be able to start the next one today. I'll also try to check out that movie, call me crazy but I actually like square dancing lol. Oh and I never actually read that book I just heard about it over the internet._

Later on that night Doctor Bellows and Jeannie returned to the hotel. Mrs. Bellows was already fast asleep in bed but Peter had one of his eyes open. "Wow, thanks for all the help Jeannie." Doctor Bellows began in a whisper unaware that Peter was lying awake and listening to them. "I'll tell you, it's absolutely amazing! One blink out of you and I'm a millionaire!" he exclaimed inside that same whisper.

"You're welcome Doctor Bellows, but considering that it is very late now I think I am going to go to bed." She told him before she folded her arms on top of one another.

"Alright, goodnight Jeannie. Pleasant dreams and I'll see you in the morning." He told her as she gave out a rather large yawn before smoking inside of her bottle. Peter rolled over onto his side and widened his eyes with complete and utter astonishment and amazement.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed before he leapt out of bed and Doctor Bellows just simply stared at him and gaped his mouth wide open. "I knew that she was a genie!" he cried as Jeannie gasped inside her bottle and quickly placed a hand over her mouth to cover it.

"Listen to me Peter," Doctor Bellows began before he slowly walked over to him and placed his hands on top of his shoulders. "you're dreaming. You and I both know that there are no such things as genies." He told him.

"Doctor Bellows, tell me something. If this is a dream then why does this hurt?" the boy asked him before he grabbed ahold of his arm and pinched it. That's when all of a sudden Doctor Bellows heaved a deep and heavy sigh.

"Alright Peter, the truth is you're right. Jeannie is a genie. Her husband which is also her master gave her to us while he was away so we could watch over her and be her temporary masters. Now I trust that this little secret is going to stay just between you and me. You have no idea how much trouble that my friends Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey could get into if this got out. Why they both would be kicked out of the space program." He told him.

"Why?" Peter asked him.

"Because NASA doesn't allow astronauts having their own genies." Doctor Bellow began with a shake of his head. "How would that be fair to the other astronauts who have to train and do everything else on their own?" he questioned him.

"I guess you're right. Alright Doctor Bellows, I promise that I won't say anything." Peter told him with a shake of his head.

"That's a good boy. Now climb back into bed and go back to sleep before Sarah and Amanda wake up." Doctor Bellows told him as Peter nodded and obeyed him while Doctor Bellows breathed a deep sigh of relief and went to bed himself.

 _….._

The next morning Jeannie woke up and threw up inside of the toilet again. "That poor woman has spent every morning and every night in the bathroom getting sick ever since she moved in with us." Mrs. Bellows began as she shook her head in disbelief. "By the way, I forgot to mention to you when you woke up this morning that Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey called here last night." She told her husband.

"Really? But it was after midnight their time when we went out." He said.

"I know that." Mrs. Bellows began firmly.

"Well what did they want?" he asked her.

"They wanted to come here because they were worried out of their minds about Jeannie. And believe me I mean that literally." She told him. "The only way I convinced them not to and to get them off the phone and go back to bed was that I promised them that Jeannie would call them back this morning and let them know that she was alright." She said when all of a sudden Jeannie flushed the toilet and came out of the bathroom.

"Jeannie, you need to give your husband and friend Roger Healey a call." Doctor Bellows told her.

"Yes, they were worried sick about you." Mrs. Bellows told her as Jeannie nodded.

"Alright I will." She replied.

"Uh Jeannie before you do that there's something that I need to talk to you about too. You see before I went to bed last night Peter saw you smoking into your bottle." He told her.

"I know. I heard you both discussing it." She said.

"But seeing as he promised not to bring it up with anybody, I think everything should be alright." He told her before all of a sudden they heard somebody giggling behind them. They stopped and turned around looking back over at the two children standing there in front of them.

"I didn't know that she was a genie!" Sarah exclaimed while she pointed up at Jeannie and grinned at her. That's when Doctor Bellows rolled his eyes.

"I tried to tell you that last night." Peter muttered under his breath.

"Uh Peter, I thought you said that you weren't going to tell anybody else about it." Doctor Bellows said.

"I thought you meant adults. Sarah's my little sister though, so I thought that she would be perfectly alright to tell." Peter said.

"Very well, but it can't go any farther than this." Doctor Bellows told them.

"My lips are sealed!" Sarah exclaimed before she pretended to lock them up and throw away the key.

"Good. So let's go down to breakfast while Jeannie makes her phone call and then we'll all take the bus to go to the zoo and also visit some museums." Mrs. Bellows told her before the three of them turned around and headed towards the door together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; The King and I

 _Whoa! Cookie OMG! It's about time that I heard back from you! I even have an alert thing on my profile for you! I didn't know that you were a Jeannie fan. I can't guarantee that I'll be back at that time I'm pretty busy as well but yes I thought that either you had forgotten me or you thought that I had forgotten about you. And since there is absolutely no other way to get ahold of you,_

 _(I can't even leave comments on your Youtube page because I didn't think you would see them since you don't have any of your own videos anymore)_

 _I didn't know what else to do. Anyway, please, PLEASE keep in touch. If only you lived around here. I see this other friend of mine all the time. Feel free to read my latest stories. There has been Jeannie of course, Doctor Who, and Harry Potter. (Snape) Alright, lots of love! _ Chucky (April)_

 _By the way I'm afraid that this is the only way that I can talk to you is through notes in the beginning of my chapters if I want to keep my fanfiction account (and I love writing these stories so much!) because my mom really doesn't want me chatting back and forth with somebody but that won't COMPLETLEY stop me. I mean when has it ever?_

 _*clears throat* Ahem. Now that I have that taken care of, I'll get on with the next (and final) chapter for the rest of you. Sorry, she's an old friend of mine._

Jeannie picked up the phone and started dialing Tony's number. After a few rings he picked up. "Hello?" he questioned.

"Hello Anthony this is Jeannie." She replied.

"Oh, hello darling. Listen, I'm afraid that you'll only be able to talk to me tonight. Roger isn't feeling well and he had to go to bed early." He told her.

"Oh that's alright. I mean I hope that Roger Healey feels better but I do not mind only getting a chance to talk to you. I just wanted to let you know that we had a wonderful day. Doctor and Mrs. Bellows took us to the zoo and some museums and then we went back to the hotel for a little bit to swim and watch some television before we went out to dinner." She told him.

"Wow, it sounds like you really did have a good day. We got your postcard in the mail shortly after you phoned us this morning. How have you been feeling by the way? With your pregnancy and everything I mean." He said.

"Oh it hasn't been that bad. I'm not getting sick as much at night anymore but I still have pretty bad cases of morning sickness. And I've been making sure to drink plenty of fluids as well." She said.

"Good, that's a good girl." He told her.

"Oh and I am _very_ excited about tomorrow! We are going to the amusement park during the day and that's when we finally get to go see Elvis in concert!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I know. I remember you telling me that. Tomorrow's your last day there isn't it?" he questioned her.

"Yep, we go back to Coco Beach the next day. Which even though I have been having a good time here I am really looking forward to going back home and seeing Spot again." She told him. "I have missed him _so_ much!"

"I know you have and I'm sure that he'll be just as happy to see you after you pick him up from the kennels. Although I'm sure that he's been having a fun vacation as well playing with all of those other dogs." He told her.

"Well, I better go Master. I promised Mrs. Bellows that I would help her get the children ready for bed." She said.

"Well alright. Listen darling you have a good time tomorrow and Roger and I will talk to you when you get back home. I love and miss you very much." He told her.

"Yes darling, I love you too. And I miss you and Roger Healey like crazy. Could you please tell him that I called and I hope he feels better?" she asked him.

"Alright, I'll tell him in the morning. I'm sure that he'll appreciate that. Goodnight Jeannie." He told her.

"Goodnight Master." Jeannie said before she hung up the phone.

 _…_

The next morning Jeannie woke up and headed down to the breakfast area with the Bellows and the children. "Wow! I can't believe that we're finally seeing Elvis tonight!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, I love Elvis." Peter began with a grin. "I especially love Hound Dog. That is my favorite song of his." He said.

"I really wish that you and Jeannie didn't have to go home tomorrow. I'm going to miss all three of you so much!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly.

"Well that's funny that you should say that Sarah." Doctor Bellows began. "Because Amanda and I have been talking it over and we want you and Peter to come back with us. We would like to make you permanent members of our family." He explained when all of a sudden Sarah's face lit up with excitement.

"Really!? Do you mean it!?" she cried excitedly as Mrs. Bellows smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"Yep, we're going to take care of the adoption progress after we get home." She told her.

"Wow thanks guys, you know what would make this moment even better?" Peter inquired with a grin while his new soon to be father grinned back at him.

"What's that Peter?" he asked.

"If we could get to meet Elvis personally and he would give us his autograph." He told him.

"Oh that can be arranged." Jeannie said while she folded one arm on top of the other.

"Come on Jeannie, now don't you dare." Mrs. Bellows warned her sternly while she shook her head and pointed her finger at her. "Elvis is a very busy man and he doesn't need you bothering him to_" she began but it was already too late. Jeannie bobbed her head, blinked her eyes, and disappeared. "Jeannie! You get back here! This is your temporary master calling!" she hollered on the top of her lungs while she quickly leapt to her feet and started turning her head and looking around for her.

"Come on Amanda, we're in public and people are staring at us!" Doctor Bellows whispered.

"Just let them stare then, right now we have much bigger problems on our hands." She told him while she continued calling Jeannie's name and searching everywhere for her.

 _…_

"Thank you, thank you very much." Elvis said while he curled his lip and examined himself in the mirror wearing one of his most famous and legendary suits. That's when all of a sudden Jeannie appeared behind him. He widened his eyes out of complete astonishment and amazement before he whirled around to face her. "Who are you?" he asked her. "What are you doing here? Did the colonel let you in here?" he wondered.

"No." Jeannie began with a shake of her head. "I let myself in here. Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey are in Texas on a mission for NASA. You see Mr. Presley, I was wondering if you could do me a big favor. I came here to see your show tonight with a couple of friends of mine and these two adorable children that they've decided to adopt. And one of the children is a big fan of yours and he really wanted to meet you and have your autograph." She explained.

"Ah, I see. Well you have my permission to bring them back here after the show and I'll be happy to meet him and give him my autograph, but right now I'm due to go onstage any moment." He told her.

"Alright thank you Mr. Presley! Peter will be so thrilled!" she exclaimed excitedly before she folded her arms again and with another bob of her head blinked her eyes and disappeared making Elvis nearly fall over backwards.

"I need to double check to see what's in those sandwiches from now on before I eat them." He said to himself before his manager stuck his head inside and alerted him that it was time for him to go on. Meanwhile Jeannie reappeared beside Doctor Bellows who gave out a rather large gasp and shrieked while she tugged on his sleeve.

"Oh Jeannie, how many times do I have to tell you that you have got to stop doing that?" he questioned her.

"I'm sorry Doctor Bellows but I just wanted to tell you the good news. Elvis agreed to meet with us after the show and give Peter his autograph." She told him as Mrs. Bellows smiled brightly at her.

"Really? That's brilliant Jeannie!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"You mean that you are not angry with me?" Jeannie inquired.

"No Jeannie of course not don't be ridiculous." Mrs. Bellows told her.

"And now everybody, the king of rock and roll Elvis Presley!" The announcer exclaimed before Elvis started walking onto the stage and waving to everyone while he walked over to the mike stand carrying his guitar as his entrance music played in the background. That's when all of a sudden he started strumming his guitar and singing Burning Love and Jeannie along with the two children and everyone else inside the audience started to dance.


End file.
